Howdy Howdy-Doo!
|previousepisode = Clues to the Treasure |nextepisode = My Great Grandpa is a Ghost }} Howdy Howdy-Doo! is the second episode of The Treasure of the Doo Family. Premise The next clue leads the gang out into the desert where Howdy-Doo lives! He explains he'll give the gang a clue in exchange for solving the mystery of the Newspaper Stealing Ghost! Plot "Let's see," says Fred. The gang is in the Mystery Machine, driving along. It's a hot summer afternoon. Scooby is reading the next clue. He hands it to Shaggy. "Head to the desert and say Howdy!" says Shaggy. "Howdy-Doo!" exclaims Daphne. "Daphne's right!" exclaims Velma. "Reah!" agrees Scooby. Soon, the van stops in front of Howdy's house. He lives in the desert, out in the middle of nowhere. The gang gets out of the van and into the house. Inside, Howdy is sitting on a couch. He is reading a newspaper. However, it's the only newspaper in the house. His house is more like a hut then a house. Suddenly, Howdy looks at the gang. "Ah..." says Howdy, "we meet again after all these years." "Where rare rall your newspapers?" asks Scooby. "And, like, can we have your clue to the Doo treasure?" adds Shaggy. "Well friends, I'll answer both questions at the same time: you may have my clue if you stop the ghost that steals my newspapers," says Howdy coolly. Suddenly, a creature made of newspapers appears. Its eyes are large holes and the same for its mouth. "Beware!" yells the creature. "I am the Newspaper Stealing Ghost!" The gang, including Howdy, backs up from the ghost. The ghost grabs the newspaper Howdy was reading. "Beware!" yells the ghost. And with a cloud of smoke, it vanishes. Soon, the gang is outside the house. "Let's split up and search for clues," says Fred. "Let's search for clues and not split up," says Howdy, once again coolly. "Fine," says Fred. Suddenly, the ghost appears again. It grabs Howdy and takes him to the high desert. "After it!" yells Fred. The gang jumps in the van and drives up the desert mountain. They arrive at the top and see a dark tower. Howdy pokes his head out of the top and cries "help!" Then he pokes his head back in and the scene is in the tower. The ghost takes off a mask to reveal a man. "Well, we made it this far," says the man. "We rocked!" says Howdy, the two high-five and then laugh. "I can't believe the money we got!" says the man. Suddenly, the gang enters the room. "You're behind this Howdy!" exclaims Fred, pointing to him. Howdy smiles coolly. "Great job Fred my boy, it was all a test!" Howdy hands Fred the clue. "Thanks, we'll be off," says Fred. Scooby starts sniffing the ground for some food. He comes to something and eats it. His face turns green. "Oh boy, he ate the rubber mask!" says Velma. Scooby laughs and laughs. The rest of the gang and Howdy join in. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Newspaper Stealing Ghost Suspects Culprits Locations *Howdy's Home Notes/trivia *This episode is the first time adult Howdy is seen. Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *The Treasure of the Doo Family - Volume 1: Treasure and Clues